Stole
by KCC
Summary: When the new girl joins Grissom and his team something tragic happens...


Stole

Author: Katy Connelly (KCC)

Disclaimer: any characters you recognise are not mine they are from the hit show CSI who is owned by CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and Alliance Atlantis. The only on you won't recognise is Katy which I put myself in the story.

Rating: PG-13 For slight language

Authors notes: I have put myself in this story I have also used the song Stole by Kelly Rowland. Please let me know what you think of this story.

I am from Britain so if you don't understand anything I've written use the dictionary highlight the word then press D

Stole

"Welcome Katy, I hope you have a nice time with us here at CSI"

 Grissom said

 "We have a crime scene to work on but I'll introduce you to your partner, Nick Stokes." He added.

 Grissom and Katy walked through the break room doors; Grissom went to the coffee machine while Katy stood in the doorway 

" Do you want one?" Grissom asked 

"White, two sugars please." She replied.

         Nick and Warrick walked through the corridors of CSI discussing the XBOX over PS2 as the entered the noticed Katy standing in the doorway while Grissom finished his daily crossword 

"You must be the new girl?" answering his own question Nick glanced at Katy 

"The name is Katy and hello Mr Stokes." She answered eyeing the name on his windbreaker 

"Call me Nick and this is Warrick Brown. Who will you be working with today?" before he could answer Grissom had come back around from his own little world after doing his crossword.

" Nice to see you've met your partner Nick you have a DB over in Summerlin, Warrick your with me DB in the dessert." Everybody went their separate ways, Katy went to put her coffee cup in the sink 

"Sorry you couldn't meet Catherine or Sara they both have the night off, Lindsey's sleepover or something and she couldn't handle six screaming ten year olds."

 Grissom Said 

"Lindsey?" Katy asked

 " Catherine's daughter sweet little kid I've had to baby sit her on my nights off."

 Warrick answered 

"And it's not long until she asks you!"

 He added " I have two younger sisters so that should be easy" she answered him

 "I have at least ten nieces and nephews and Lindsey is not easy and that doesn't help!" Nick said 

"We need to get going if we don't want to pull a double." He added

***He was always such a nice boy 

**The quiet one**

**With good intentions **

**He was down for his brother**

**Respectful to is mother**

**A good boy **

**But good don't get attention **

**One kid with a promise**

**The brightest kid in school**

**He's not a fool**

**Reading books about science and smart stuff**

**It's not enough no**

**Cos smart don't make you cool, whoa*****

They arrived shortly after and met Jim Brass on the scene 

" Hi, Jim Brass is the name, Law enforcement is the game." He said getting a laugh from the assistant coroner David

" Anything you need from the law enforcement side like a warrant you see me and I didn't catch your name!"

 He added

" Katy is my name and don't wear it out any ID on our DB?" Katy replied 

" More like Jane Doe but we did find ID, Mary Clarke only relative is Pauline Clarke who just transferred here from Great Britain to be with her friend." Jim Brass answered; Katy who had heard the name went rushing into where Mary was 

"Bring her friend in. Who was her Friend any way?" Nick asked eager to find out where his partner went so he put his kit down Brass stopped him 

"Nick, Her Friend is here today, She was standing next to you a moment ago and that's her kit." Jim said 

***He's not invisible anymore With his fathers nine and a broken fuse 

**Since he walked through that classroom door**

**He's all over prime time news***     **

"Mel how could have this have happened to you? I promise to find your killer. Hey I was thinking about you the other day just after I'd moved here as I found that bear you bought me for Christmas when we were thirteen but you gave me two months in advance 'cos you wanted to see my face! She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by a soft Texan voice 

"Mel?" Nick asked he knew this was a tricky subject and he knew how she felt because he lost Kristy the same way

 " Yeh it was her nickname her full name was Mary Elaine Louise Clarke it abbreviated to M.E.L.C so we called her Mel. Do we know where her mother Pauline Clarke is?" she asked

***Mary's got the same size hands 

**As Marilyn Monroe**

**She put her fingers in the imprints **

**At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show **

**She coulda been a movie star**

**Never got the chance to go that far**

**Her life was stole**

**Now we'll never know*****

"DB in the dessert single gun shot wound to the chest, any ID on the Jane Doe yet?" Grissom asked 

"Yeh Pauline Clarke, had one family member Mary Clarke in the Vegas area, British passport." Warrick said looking through her purse 

" Gil I've had had another call, male early thirty's you'll have to call back up!" O'reilly said

 "Griss don't you dare call Sara or Catherine it's their night off and it's not like you didn't know!" Warrick said from where he was dusting for prints "Ooohh tire treads." He added.

             Back at Catherine's house, the girls had just settled down to watch Lilo and stitch and Sara's cell started to ring 

"Sidle." She answered 

"Sar we have a scene." Grissom said into the phone 

"Look Griss it's my night off and Cath Can't handle six ten year olds." She tried to argue 

"Sar, please this is a busy night Katy the new girl is with Nick until she knows the ropes and me and Warrick have a double homicide." he lied 

"Ok, Ok" Sara gave in

 "O'reilly is at the scene get your info from him!" Grissom hung up "What did you say about Sara again?"

***They were crying to the camera 

**Said he never fitted in**

**He wasn't welcomed**

**He showed up to the parties**

**We was hanging in **

**Some guys puttin' him down**

**Bulling him round round**

**Now I wish I woulda talked to him**

**Gave him the time of day**

**Not to turn away **

**If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far**

**He might have stayed at home playing angry chords on his guitar** *******

Nick and Katy were now in the Tahoe after collecting the evidence, which were a mere fingerprints, footprints and hairs although every little bit if eveidence is needed to catch her killer they didn't think that this amount of evidence was sufficient. In the car they were discussing the killer, 

"He could have been interested in forensics or perhaps he didn't leave any evidence." Katy said 

"I had a case back in Dallas where this guy was killing people for no good reason and he didn't have a motive he just wanted to build a name for himself. Have you heard of the deschamps case?" Nick asked while trying to steer the Tahoe.

                 At Catherine's, Sara had gone in a rush and Catherine was trying to calm the girls down a lot she had ordered a pizza and had some ice cream in the freezer which had made them hypoactive Catherine managed to control the girls and they were now sleeping peacefully or maybe not 

***He's not invisible anymore 

**With his baggy pants and legs in chains**

**Since he walked through that classroom door **

Everybody knows his name*** 

"Our Vic's mother was called Pauline Clarke our Vic was Mary Clarke. Same last Name." Nick pointed out 

"Is this her?" Grissom asked holding out a photo of Pauline Clarke

"Yeh." Came Katy's reply not realising that Nick didn't know what she looked like and her boss could take her off the case if she got to personal

"You know her?" Grissom asked 

"Yeh we were close friends and I haven't seen her for years …"

"Gris, Gris I found a match, Tire treads we found are from a Porsche and we have got one more step to find this killer there is not many of those around Vegas!" Warrick interrupted 

"We found tire treads too." Nick said pulling a photo out of his case file

"They Match." Was all Katy could get out 

"We are working the same case guys." Grissom managed to get out

***Mary's got the same size hands As Marilyn Monroe 

**She put her fingers in the imprints **

**At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show **

**She coulda been a movie star**

**Never got the chance to go that far**

**Her life was stole**

**Now we'll never know*****

"Tire treads Match" Warrick said as they were going over the case 

"I suppose that Mary and Pauline were killed first, Mary was killed there, Pauline was shot but still alive and tried to flee the house but Chad Matthews caught up with her put her in his Porsche drove up to the dessert dumped the body, drove back home shot himself. We haven't got any evidence to prove that he killed Mary or Pauline or have any evidence that she was in his car." Katy stopped to take a breath after reviewing the case 

"What did you call our Vic?" Nick asked 

"Why?" Grissom asked getting information about the case, which wasn't at all relevant to the case 

"When we were in school we went around in this little group and there were two Mary's, her full name was Mary Elaine Louise Clark so it was very appropriate to call her Mel" she answered, she had to not let this case personal 

***Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away 

**He had a try out with the sixers **

**Couldn't wait for Saturday **

**Now we're never gonna see him slam**

**Flying high as Kobe can**

**His life was stole **

**Oh now we'll never know*** **

"Sara, Can we search Chad Mathews car? We have evidence to believe that Pauline Clarke was in the back of his car" Grissom asked 

"I can't tell you that you're my boss for goodness sake you should know ask O'reilly he will give you permission " Sara answered 

                  They got into the car unfortunately they found nothing or so they thought until the bottle of luminol came out and was sprayed all over the car when the evidence of a bloody person was in the car it was swabbed it was defiantly blood 

"Greg, where are my results I need those results!" Warrick shouted from the corridor outside the lab, when he walked he found Greg asleep on his results of the blood stain in the car so he carefully prised Greg's hands of the piece of paper without looking at the results he whispered "Coffee didn't keep you awake then buddy!" he glanced at the results and thought to himself they match the son of a bitch killed her. He didn't bother giving the results to any one else but his boss.

                    They were now gathered around the break room table listening to the soft hum of the coffee machine while they all waited for the results, the machine had finished brewing they poured it into four mugs but it was cold "Griss we need a new coffee machine this is cold!" Nick said then turning to Katy "Take these down to the lab run then through AFIS wait for the results I'll be in ballistics with this GSR here." He told her

***Now we'll never, never, never know Mmm no we'll never, never, never know Stole (Stole) Oh whoa yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah*** 

"That son of a bitch!" Katy shouted, "He was with her the night she died!" She added which woke a sleeping Greg and Nick, Warrick, Grissom and Sara who were in different parts of the building heard her shouting ran to the part of the lad she was in. They all decided to take a break this case had been stressful for every one but more so her as it was her best friend and her friends mother who had been murdered so they all decided to go for something to eat, there was a diner just tem minutes away from CSI they had ordered something to eat each and all had voted that Grissom pay since he had decided to go for something to eat while they were waiting for their food they started talking about nothing in particular then Nick asked "what's the strangest present you have ever had and when?" hoping to learn more about his new colleague

"Nick once bought me a new pack of cards for my birthday one year and I still haven't opened them yet!" Warrick said 

Katy was now very brave and told them about the bear that Mary had bought her for Christmas "When we were thirteen Mary, yes our Vic bought me this bear and it sat on a wooden plaque and she had our names engraved on it, it said 'To Katy from Mary she had bought it for me early because it had to be sent off and I was in her house one day after it had arrived and she gave it to me it was lovely but I had to give her two big presents then" their food arrived and they ate in silence Grissom paid the bill " who had the twelve item meal 'cos your paying it cost's too much!" nobody answered so Grissom just paid and they went back to CSI .

***Mary's got the same size hands 

**Marilyn Monroe**

**She put her fingers in the imprints**

**At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show**

**She coulda been a movie star**

**Never got the chance to go that far**

**Her life was stole **

**Oh now we'll never know*****

A week later was Mary and Pauline's funeral, the sheriff had given time off to the graveyard shift every one came including Catherine who brought Lindsey as she didn't have anyone to leave Lindsey with, Katy decided to have them buried in Las Vegas. They didn't have family back in Britain What family they did have agreed with Katy to have them buried in Vegas since they did now live there.

         The service in the church went well. It was only a short one, as they never went to church now they were gathered in the cemetery the CSI's in one corner and Mary and Pauline's family were in another that also went well.

          After they had decided to go to Katy's house to have a beer but Katy had planned ahead and cooked for all the CSI's shortly after she brought in seven steaming hot bowls of tomato soup followed by a Sunday roast with vegetables, Roast beef, Roast potatoes and Yorkshire puddings and for dessert apple and black berry crumble with custard.

          They finished their meals and left after saying thanks. Katy was left alone once again she missed not having her best friend who would call every night just to see how her job was doing. If she was still alive now she would ring her and have a laugh or two before going to bed but tonight was different, she didn't have anyone to call so she just got into bed and cried herself to sleep

***Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away 

**He had a try out with the sixers **

**Couldn't wait for Saturday**

**Now we're never gonna see him slam**

**Flying high as Kobe can**

**Hi life was stole**

**Oh now we'll never know**

**Oh no no no**

Yeah their lives were stole*** 

(Authors notes: I hope you like my story I used Stole by Kelly Rowland throughout the story so hit that button down there and let me know what you think. This is my first stab at fanfic's so if I don't get enough reviews I won't write again!!!!!)


End file.
